Interruptions
by Liisa
Summary: James tries to tell Lily something but there are a few interruptions. One-Shot


**Title:** Interruptions  
**Author name:** Eowyn Jade  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Humor  
**Keywords:** Lily James Sirius Remus Snape  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** James tries to tell Lily something but there are a few interruptions. One-Shot  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author notes:** I've seen a lot of these "dialogue only" stories and thought I'd take a crack at this. I was originally going to make this an actually viggie but change it to this. Hope you enjoy!

----

"I really don't think this is such a good idea Sirius I mean, what if she-"

"Prongs, you've been saying 'what if' since first year and I for one am sick of it."

"But what if-"

"Enough, James. Sirius is right; you ARE doing this tonight."

"I don't even have a bloody-"

"James!"

"Ahh! Here she comes! What do I do! What do I do?"

"Stop yelling; she'll hear you!"

"James! Oh, hi, Sirius, Remus. What are you two doing here?"

"Ah-"

"Er-"

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Yes, we were just leaving..."

::whispering:: "Don't you two dare leave me! You are both SO dead! I'll never forgive you for this!"

"Toodles, Jamie! Don't stay up too late!"

::whispering:: "I hate it when you call me Jamie!"

"Jamie? I've never heard that before."

"That was the point."

"Well, I won't call you that if you don't want it-"

"Thank you."

"-unless you're annoying me."

"Oh..."

"So what's up, James?"

"Huh?"

"It's not everyday you call me at 10:30 at night and ask me to meet you. At Hogwarts, no less. We've been graduated for over two years now. You miss it?"

"Not exactly..."

"Oh...Well I do."

"Yes! I mean, of course I miss it! Who wouldn't?"

"James Potter..."

"Oye!"

"Didn't they leave?"

"Jamie boy! We forgot something!"

"Your eternal goal of messing up my life?"

"Not that one, James! This!"

"Catch!"

"What's that?"

"Nothing, Lily..."

"By the way, we'll be sending you a bill!"

"Plus interest!"

"Like you need money, Padfoot!"

"I blew it all on the new sale at Zonkos."

"Are you ever going to grow up? ..."

"Those two...they're good friends to you huh?"

"What? Oh yes, they are."

"So what is it? I want to see."

"No, Lily. It's nothing."

"Oh, come on, James. After two years of being your girlfriend, nothing with you is ever nothing."

"Lily, please, just drop it."

"Fine, then. Are you at least going to tell me what you brought me here for?"

"I actually wanted to-"

"Jamie!"

"Darnet! Don't you two have someone else to annoy!"

"Just thought we'd let you know. Snape's on his routine check of the school. He's coming out here soon."

"How did they ever give that bloody git a job as a professor?"

"James!"

"Sorry, Lily."

"Dumbledore must have finally gone off his rocker."

"Sirius!"

"Watch it Lily. I'M not under your whip; unlike some people."

"Leave me out of this."

"But you make it all so fun, Prongs."

"James, I'm getting cold."

"Oh, Lily, sorry..."

"Aww...it's a Kodiak moment..."

"Leave! Or I'll sick the bear on you!"

"Fine, we know when we're not wanted!"

"Remember about Snivillus..."

"Do you all still call him that?"

"Only when he's being a jerk."

"James..."

"Okay and when he's being a world class jerk which is all the time."

"James!"

"I'm sorry...I guess some things still haven't changed."

"You know, you look cute when you pout like that."

"Really?"

"Stop blowing up your ego, James."

"Yes'm."

"Now can you tell me what this is all about?"

"POTTER!!"

"Please, let me kill him now..."

"James, mind your manners."

"But he's-"

"He can't do anything to us. We're not students here anymore."

"Potter. Lily."

"Good evening, Severus."

"Snape."

"Might I inquire as to what the both of you are doing on Hogwarts ground so late?"

"Looking for your shampoo?"

"James!"

"Careful, Potter, there is a lady present."

"Like I didn't know that. But I think she'll make an exception for you."

"Really, James! Can't you two pretend to be civil?"

both "No."

"How is your job, Severus? Do you enjoy teaching?"

"It's going quite well, thank you. Though I will admit I have many students I would rather do without."

"Remind you of someone, Snape?"

"Well, they all do have big heads, not unlike yourself and Mr. Black."

"I guess we can't all have them full of air like yours."

"James! Severus!"

"Back to business, Potter. Does Dumbledore know you are both here?"

"Of course he does!"

"Then I'll leave you both. Pardon the interruption, Lily."

"Honestly, James! At least he was somewhat polite."

"To you!"

::sigh:: "I guess I'll have to be dealing with that for a while huh?"

"Count on it."

"James, please. It's late. What did you drag me out here for?"

"Oh...umm...never mind..."

"James! Don't you bring me out here and then walk away!"

"I'm sorry, Lily. I just...I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Wait! James...hey, something fell out of your pocket."

"Lily! No! Give it back! Don't-"

"-open it..."

"James Potter. What is this?"

"I think it's pretty obvious."

"Since when do you wear jewelry?"

"I don't."

"You just carry around rings for no reason?"

"Man, for the smartest witch of her age..."

"Honestly, James!"

"Ouch! What'd you hit me for?"

"You really are clueless sometimes."

"Me? You don't recognize an engagement ring when you see one."

"I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that..."

"James! Stop! Please wait!"

"Don't you want to hear my answer?"

"What?"

"My answer."

"I haven't even asked you yet."

"True. But I think I have a hunch of what you'd say..."

"Lily...I...you deserve better."

"You're saying that there is someone better?"

"I just...I love you, Lily."

"Well I should hope so."

"Marry me?"

"Just like that?"

"Well, you have the ring, right?"

"I think I dropped it."

"What!"

"I'm kidding, James."

"Actually, never mind. I don't think I could handle being married to you."

"Is something too much for James Potter?"

"What? Never!"

"When in doubt, appeal to a guy's ego."

"Or his hormones."

"Oh, sorry. You want me to take my hand off your shoulder?"

"No! No you're fine."

"Goodness, James, if you can't deal with me touching you all the time maybe we shouldn't get married."

"Well, it's actually kinda nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should put it back."

"Like this?"

"Perfect."

"Well it feels nice to me as well, especially with your arms around my waist."

"It's like a win-win situation."

"So maybe we should get married after all."

"I wouldn't complain."

"Brilliant."


End file.
